The story of Kopa
by AMAZED FAN
Summary: This is my first story, so it will probably be really bad I am not the best at writing! The story is from Kovu's POV (point of view), he and Kiara ask Simba if they can have cubs. From this Kiara learns about her forgotten cub hood. I am only writing the first chapter for now and if you like it leave a review and I will update it!
1. The question

As the sun rose above the Pridelands, I woke up and headed out of the main den towards Kiara who was sitting on a rock. "What's up?" I asked

"Nothing much, just waiting" she replied

"Waiting for what?"

"Zazu" she said

"**Why?! **Out of everyone here in the Pridelands you're waiting for Zazu!" I exclaimed

"Stop being mean about him, look today's the day I am going to ask daddy if we are allowed cubs" she beamed me a smile. I froze. **_No not again! Simba is going to kill me! _**"Kiara" I asked

"Yes Kovu" she replied

"Do we have to ask your father today, can't we do it tomorrow or something" I started to shake

"Why not today?" she asked

"Well … because you remember what happened last time" I mumbled there was a long silence

"No, I can't seem to remember anything" she said

"He chased me I fell into the water hole and nearly drowned!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry that won't happen this time" she said

"Promise" I replied

"Promise" Then Zazu swooped down and landed on Kiara's shoulder

"Good morning Queen Kiara and King Kovu, I just finished the morning report" he said

"Anything happen?" I asked the two looked at me as if I had said something wrong

"No your majesty everything is fine" he replied

"Do you know where Simba is?" Kiara asked

"The last time I saw him he was by the water hole" with that Kiara started running towards the water hole. Shortly I left pride rock and started following her, **_why do we have to ask him today? I am doomed, when we have asked him all those other times he has said no. Why on EARTH would he change his mind? Then he will chase me and pin me to the floor and kill me. What fun!_******I finally got to the water hole only to find that Kiara wasn't there, "Kiara where are you?" I asked whist searching in bushes where she could be hiding. "I am over here, when you're looking for someone you could attempt to use your eyes!" she laughed a little at her insult. "Have you found your father?" I asked

"Yep, he is over there with Nala. Come on" she said

"Please! Don't make me go through this again" I exclaimed. I was too late she had already left, walking slowly I caught up to her and together we entered.

"Hello Kiara and well look who it is..." before he could finish his insult Nala said

"... Simba don't be mean to your son in law" he just rolled his eyes and sighed

"Thank you mum" Kiara said

"So Kiara, Kovu why are you here?" Simba asked, I just looked at Kiara hoping that she would say something. But nothing happened. **_Why am I always the one that has to bring this up?!_******"Well Simba Kiara and I would like to have..."

"... Cubs of our own" she cut me off, but at least it saves me having to bring it up.

"No" he replied

"Okay lets go Kiara we tried and the king has spoken" I told her

" No Kovu I am not leaving! Dad why can't Kovu and I have cubs?!" she shouted

"Because I am the king and I said no" he replied calmly

"But I am not a cub anymore I can handle a family..."

"For the last time Kiara I said NO!" Simba shouted

"You're so unfair!" she yelled, Simba roared and with that Kiara ran off crying. He just stared at me, I left to go and catch up with Kiara wherever she may be. She wasn't at pride rock so where could she be? Think Kovu think, I was pacing back and forth trying to find where Kiara was. That was until I heard crying "Kiara?" I asked

"Oh hey Kovu" she replied

"Look don't worry, I am sure we can ask your father another time" I said trying to comfort her

"He is never going to let us have cubs" she sobbed. **_Think! Come on use your brain Kovu! _**

"Kiara I will have a word with your father to try and convince him to let us have cubs!" I exclaimed **_Wait a second! What am I doing? If I had a private chat with Simba I will increase my chances of death!_******She mumbled something under her breath, then Rafiki entered and said "Kiara you look terrible what's the problem?" She sighed

"It's just that my dad won't let me have cubs, I don't know why though?" she replied

"Oh well it is hard for a father to let his daughter go" he said

"I know but I am not a cub anymore I still don't see why I can't have my own family!" she exclaimed, Rafiki thought for a while. He got his staff put it under Kiara's head so he was looking in her eyes and then he finally said "Maybe your father is afraid!"

**(Authors note): so how did you like it, should I continue please leave a review as well as story ideas if you want!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lion king**


	2. The Nightmare

**(Author's note): Thank you for the reviews I didn't think that I would get that many! Well anyway here is the next chapter, it contains strong language. So sorry kids this isn't for you! :D Enjoy! **

"What?! Simba afraid! You must be joking!" I said.

"I don't understand Rafiki, what do you mean?" She asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, oh nearly forgotten!" He said.

"Nearly forgot what?" I asked.

"This" He replied whilst he hit me with his staff.

"Ow, what was that for?" I exclaimed.

"No reason" With that he walked off.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed. Kiara just looked at me awkwardly; she was obviously waiting for a response. "That monkey must be retarded or something" she giggled.

"I'm going to go and clear my head, see you later Kovu" She nuzzled me and went to sleep.

"Love you" I whispered. She probably doesn't want me to disturb her better leave her to sleep, "maybe I can have that chat with Simba after all" I laughed.

"What chat?" **_SHIT! I know that voice. It belongs to Simba! Why does he have to always eavesdrop? Can't he just leave me be?! _**"What chat?" He said again.

"Nothing!" I blurted.

"Come on Kovu, you can trust me!" A smile crept upon his face. **_I can't trust you!_**

"Well, it was just about the chat we had earlier… you know… about the… cubs" I swallowed hard as I stare into his amber eyes. Just waiting for him to snap. "Oh. That's it?" He asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"Go ahead" He said. My breathing became jagged. **_Breathe Kovu breathe. This for Kiara! Breathe Kovu fucking breathe! _**"Kiara… really wants… cubs… so can… she?" I asked. He sighed

"For fuck sake Kovu I have already said No!" He said trying not to raise his voice.

"What is it Simba? Is it me? Why can't you just accept the fact that your daughter is not a cub anymore? Just get that into your fucking head, then we can all live happily! But no! You expect that Kiara is just going to be your baby girl for ever; well here is a big shocker. She's NOT! She is my fucking wife and I want to have my own fucking family! Is that too much to fucking ask?" I shouted. Within a few seconds Simba pinned me to the ground and said "How dare you! You don't speak to the king that way! I am in charge and you do what I fucking say! Got it you piece of shit?" He asked.

He got off me and was waiting for my response. So I delivered. "Yes thanks, cunt!" I replied.

"Piss off Kovu! NOW!" He shouted. With that I walked off and let him be. I wonder if Kiara has been better off, so I decided to go and check up on her. But she wasn't there! **_Where the fuck is she! If Simba finds out I gonna DIE! _**But luckily she came running towards me, she was red and sweat was dripping off her probably from the run. "Hello Kiara" I said.

"Oh Kovu, thank God I found you!" She exclaimed.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare, I think" She replied. **_Really! This is what's wrong but she is my wife so time to be nice Kovu! _**"Well what happened? Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"It was me as a cub playing with another cub …" I cut her off

"Probably me" I smiled.

"No, it wasn't and that is what is really annoying me! I don't know who that cub is!" She shouted.

"Oh, well I don't know who it is then. Have a nice run?" I replied.

"No. All this sweat is from the nightmare and now I feel like shit!" She answered.

"Maybe we should take you to Rafiki he would know what to do" I said.

"Fine but you better be fucking right!" She exclaimed

**Rafiki's place**

"Rafiki? Are you in here?" I asked. No answer, that helps. "Fucking hell Rafiki!" I shout.

"A little patience can help you in life" He said.

"Look thanks for the advice but I didn't come for that!" I snarled

"Well what did you come for then?" He asked.

"For me, I had this nightmare and to be honest I feel like shit!" She replied.

"Oh I see, what happened in this nightmare?" He asked

"I was a cub, and I was playing with this over cub but it wasn't Kovu and then out of the blue it got beaten up and died in front of me. Then the lioness came towards me but I woke up before I was a goner!" She exclaimed

"Wait a second you never told me about the dying bit" I said.

"Yeah! That was because I know you don't like blood! Moran" She replied.

"Maybe this wasn't just a dream!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This nightmare could of have been memories from Kiara's cub hood!" He answered.

"But I don't know this cub! How could this be my cub hood?" She asked.

"Well maybe you cannot remember your cub hood" He said.

"Of course I fucking can! I made friends with Kovu then later in my life he saved me!" She shouted.

"Yes, but what can you remember before that?" He asked

"I don't know!" She replied.

"There you go" He said "Kiara's forgotten cub hood!" He continued.

"Wait, so you're saying that my nightmare was actually memories of my cub hood before I met Kovu?" She asked.

"Exactly" He replied.

"But who was the cub I was playing with?" She asked

"Let me guess, that is for you to know and for us to find out" I said

"That was what I was going to say! You're learning!" He exclaimed

"Thanks a lot Rafiki" Kiara said.

"You're welcome" He replied and with that we left.

**Pridelands**

"Kiara who would know about your cub hood? I know that I cannot help" I said. She didn't reply probably deep in thought. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Of course my father!" She smiled. **_SHIT! I cannot face Simba again he will kill me! After what I said to him! _**"Kiara we can't ask your father" I said. "Why not Kovu?" She asked.

"Because I really pissed him off earlier whilst you were asleep" I replied.

"Oh please Kovu! I really want to know about my cub hood. Please?" She answered. I just gazed into her perfect eyes and replied "Of course you can"

"Oh thanks so much" She nuzzled me and started running towards Pride rock. Meanwhile I sat there just frozen. "What happened next" I ask myself. "What happens if she finds out who this cub is? What happens if they were in love? Will she leave me? That's what Simba would want." I sighed, and looked up into the sky "Oh Kiara if this cub was your lover I don't care your mine now and I am never letting you go. That is final!" I shouted. A tear left my eye and I could feel the coldness run through my body as it traveled down my cheek and hit the floor.

**(Author's Note): That is it for now I hope that you liked this chapter. Please leave a review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lion king.**


	3. Storytime

**(Author's Note): Sorry for not updating sooner! So from the reviews I can tell people don't really like me swearing but then some liked it I cannot please everybody! But I will try to cut it down also can someone tell me what OOC means I have no idea thanks, enjoy :) Please review!**

I better go after her, but what about Simba? It is Kiara's cub hood not mine but then again she is my wife and I deserve to know this sort of stuff I guess. I am never going to make it to Pride rock at this speed lets pick up the pace Kovu, after a shortish jog I finally made it to Pride rock. "Hello is anyone in here?" I asked.

"Hey Kovu you look exhausted" Kiara exclaimed.

"Running was never my strong point" I laughed. I sat down beside her that's when my eyes meet with Simba's. **_Shit I forgot about him! _**"Kovu this is a family thing, do you think that you can kind of leave" Simba asked.

"Well…" Nala cut me off

"Simba He is part of your family now he is your son-in-law" She said. It looked like a chill went down Simba's body at the thought of it. "Fine but he better not annoy me" He snarled.

"I won't, promise" I smiled at him.

"Okay now let's begin with the story…" He said

**The Story (Simba's POV)**

It was before Nala and I have had Kiara and we were lying down on pride rock looking at the sunset. "Simba..." Nala asked.

"Yes honey" I answered. She sighed

"Never mind" She said.

"No go on I want to know" I pleaded.

"Fine, I was just wondering if you and I could have a cub" she asked

"Anything for you" I answered. We went into the main den and then it begun…

**Present day (Kovu's POV)**

"Let's not get in to detail Simba" Nala said.

"But this is a great part" Simba answered

"Simba!" She shouted

"Okay we will skip that bit" he said. Throughout this argument Kiara and I just sat there awkwardly staring at one another until we were startled by Nala

"Shall we continue?" She asked.

"Please do" we said. Simba just glared at me but continued with the story.

**The story (Simba's POV)**

Once Nala had the cub we named it Kopa knowing that one day he would be a great king and would rule the Pridelands. Life was great I would teach Kopa everything that my father had taught me but one night Nala came to me and said "Simba I want another cub, Please" I had no idea what to do. Kopa was my lovely son and to be completely honest I didn't really want another cub but instead I said "Of course Honey whatever you want".

"Thank you" She went of running in joy. While I cried letting the tears flow. **_Why would she want another cub? What's wrong with Kopa I don't want another cub and that is final! Simba you're the king you do what you want nobody takes charge of you! _**"How am I meant to tell Nala that?" I asked myself. **_Just do it Simba! Remember you're the king! _**Then I went off after her.

"Nala" I said. She had heard me and came running back, she still had that smile on her face.

"Yes love" She nuzzled me

"I don't want to have another cub" I said

"Why not?!" She shouted

"Because…" **_Come on Simba say it, fucking say it _**"Because what about Kopa the cub that we have already got he will make a fine king why can't we just forget about this whole new cub thing, please" I asked. "But Simba you said that we could have a cub…"

"I know but I was lying to keep you happy" I interrupted.

"How could you?" She glared at me "I don't want to talk to you I want to be alone" She shouted. Then out of the blue she unleashed her claws and dragged them across my face, straight afterwards she started running.

"Come on Nala don't back away from this" I was too late she had already left but that is when I caught the sight of Kopa. **_How can this get worse? _**"Dad, why did mum hurt you?" He asked. **_Do I tell the truth? Think Simba Think _**"Well son you see sometimes mummy and daddy can get into fights and well this was one of those fights so don't worry everything is okay, got it?" I replied.

"Umm… Okay" He sounded unsure. "But why did mum leave? He asked.

"Look Kopa you won't understand…" I said

"But why did she leave?" He said again.

"Because I told her she cannot have another cub, Okay?" I shouted. Kopa started crying, "Please Kopa don't cry, why are you crying? Just stop please?" I exclaimed.

"I wanted a little brother or sister…" He was about to finish his sentence until I cut him off

"You're not getting one and that is final!" I roared and left a crying Kopa behind me as I went to Pride rock.

**(Author's Note): Well that ends this chapter I hoped that you liked it. Was the changing of POV's confusing or was it alright? I had an idea for another two stories but I would like to finish this one first :) Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lion king :)**


End file.
